One of the major problems experienced by manufacturers and distributors of nail polish removers is that these substances include in their chemical composition ingredients which are flammable. Due to these flammable ingredients, nail polish removers are treated in commerce as "hazardous" goods; thus at each step in the commercialization process, from product manufacture to retail sale, there is involved additional safety precautions and extra expenses as compared to a nail polish remover of the non-flammable variety.
Prior art attempts at a non-flammable nail polish remover, of which the Applicant is aware include: Japanese Pat. No. 7946846 (1979) to Mitsuwa; Japanese Pat. No. 78145930 (1978) to Mitsuwa; and Soviet Union Pat. No. 642346 (1977) to Uritskaya et. al. However, it is believed that the formula of the instant invention is so sufficiently distinct from prior art compositions that patent protection is warranted.
The present invention is believed to be properly classified in U.S. Class 132, Subclass 75.